Arrangements of the prior art have become known through the applicant that permit utilization of the long-distance heat up to about 60 KW capacity, which is sufficient to warranty a clean and energy-saving house heating and boiler heating for apartments and small houses. Equally, heat for chemical processes etc. may also be thus attained.
In order to attain capacities beyond this, in the region of 800 KW and more, for example, which permit the heating of apartment houses, schools, churches, office blocks and such like buildings as well as the heating of boilers therein, new conceptions of such arrangements are necessary which optimally utilize the energy available and hold the quantity of circulating long-distance heating water, which has to be paid for, low.